


Dance with Me

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Imagine Bucky dancing for the first time since he got out of cryo. It’s been a while since the 40’s
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 17





	Dance with Me

Bucky was mindlessly wandering the Avengers headquarters when he heard a familiar song reach his ears. It was Glenn Miller’s “In the Mood”. He remembers hearing that song often when he would take girls out dancing. He followed the music to your room. Your door was wide open so Bucky could see you dancing the jitterbug with Steve. A bright smile donned on your face and your laughter filled the room. You saw Bucky standing there with a small smile on his face.

You paused the song and looked to Steve, “Looks like you still got the moves, Steve.”

“You’re one heck of a dancer yourself, Y/N. She’d fit right in back in the day, huh, Buck?”

Bucky stepped into your room, “How do you even know how to dance like that?”

You put your hands on your hips, “Well, believe it or not, but I used to be a dance instructor. Kinda why I’m so swift when it comes to fighting. Wanna show me some of your moves from the 40s, old man?”

Bucky chuckled, “I don’t think I remember any.”

Steve gave Bucky a pat on the back, “Now we all know that’s a load of bull. Come on, Buck, show her how to properly sweep a dame off her feet.”

“Yeah, soldier.” You playfully push his shoulder.

Bucky’s smile widened, “Okay, okay. But if I step on your feet, doll, it’s not my fault. You’re making me do this.”

“I think I’ll be fine. Steve, you wanna hit play for me?” Steve did as you said and the music started up again. You took Bucky’s hands in yours and you two started off by a simple sway back and forth. You then extended your arms out and brought your arms in. Bucky then twirled you out of nowehere and you started to giggle.

“You’re such a liar!” Steve exclaimed.

“Well, what other tricks do you have up your sleeve, Barnes?” Bucky then picked you up and spun you around, “That’s one way to sweep a girl off her feet.”

You two continued to dance with big smiles on your face. Steve happily watched from the side. It’s been so long since he’s seen Bucky so genuinely happy. He seemed like his old self again.

Bucky then proceeded to start moving you in weird, goofy ways. He started hopping around and dipping you. It surprised Steve when Bucky let out a loud cackle. You were laughing along with him. You two were so busy in each other’s worlds that you forgot Steve was there.

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t pull those moves back then,” Steve said humorously.

“Shut up, Punk,” Bucky threw one of your pillows at him. He then let his arm rest around your shoulders, “I still have better moves than you.”

“Yeah, yea,” Steve waved him off, “I’m gonna go down to the gym. I’ll let you two be. Don’t have too much fun.”

You left Bucky’s side to collapse onto your bed. Bucky followed you, “That was the first time I’ve danced since the forties.”

“And you did well. Muscle memory. It’s a shame dancing isn’t like that anymore. When you go to clubs, it’s all grinding all up each other, twerking. Everything is so sexual. I like just having this general fun. Nothing sexual. Just some fun movements to music.”

Bucky shot you a smile, “Well, whenever you wanna dance, dance with me. Obviously, I’m an amazing dancer.”

You laughed at his bragging, “Yeah, I think I’ll do that. I mean, I think we make one hell of a dancing duo.”


End file.
